Real World 3
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: here it is everyone! Hope you like! Please Review!


Hi people. I'm waiting for my friend to come over so I've got some time to kill. This may not be  
as long as Real World 2 but maybe something will happen. Ya never can tell. Lemme make sure I  
remember everyone's name: Jamie-Chris Caitie-Jackie Val-Reagan Tyler-Shawn Hank-Danso....yeah i   
think that's everyone. If you haven't read Real World 2 you might want to. In fact, i think i will  
too, just to catch up. I think I remember everything though. Better make sure. I don't own IaHB   
and this is a kind of fic that uses the actors instead of the characters. Love ya! Muah! Enjoy  
and don't forget to review! oh P.S- lol you don't have to use your imaginations anymore, they can  
be older. lol. you'll understand if you read RW2. P.P.S- I think I had all the names spelt right  
but if not, sorry.  
  
  
  
Real World 3  
  
No, Say it Ain't So  
  
  
Jackie stepped quickly toward the large door hanging wide open, her purse swinging at her hip. The  
key chains clicked and clattered on each other, advertising the great places she had been.   
  
Jackie had an interesting life. She was a good actress with a popular show, had alot of great friends,  
and probably the best boyfriend in the world. Chris. The name itself was a breeze of fresh air. It  
had a way of lifting her spirits at any mention. It was nice to finally be happy with her life. But  
at times like these, Jackie could help but wonder, what was the catch? Being cynical had always   
been part of her personality. Suspecting everyone was a quality she couldn't surpress. Once, Jackie  
had even gone so far as to call the cops on her neighbor, thinking he'd been on America's Most   
Wanted. Jackie flushed pink at the memory.   
  
Chris grinned as he saw his girlfriend step through the door. He rose out of his folding chair  
and quickened his step to go greet her. With a light hello kiss, he said, "Hey. How are you doing?"  
Jackie smiled and shrugged. "Pretty good." She answered. And there was the morning ritual. It happened  
like that every morning. Show up, say hi, and get to work. But today seemed different. Like a   
cloud was hanging over the set. No one except the actors were smiling and talking. Even Marv, the  
director who was always in a good mood, was looking depressed. Jackie gave Reagan and Danso, who  
were standing together running over scene 7, a puzzled look. Reagan could only shrug. She could  
feel it to. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and scanned the set for Shawn. There he  
was, frowning as he chatted with Marv. Marv was waving his hands madly and his face was red. Reagan  
rolled her eyes. Marv was a very animated person.  
  
Shawn shook his head. Marv was ranting and raving and going off about the producers not doing their  
job and no one knew what was right from wrong anymore.  
"If ratings are good, what could be the excuse?" Marv asked. Shawn knew he wasn't supposed to answer.  
Instead he shook his head again.   
"I don't know.." He said quietly. Shawn was usually a quiet person. He liked Tyler. Tyler was  
outgoing and athletic and popular. The three things Shawn wished he had been back in high school.  
Maybe that's why he was drawn to Reagan. She was down to earth and quiet and reserved. Alot like  
him. She was the almost opposite of Jackie. Jackie could tell a stranger her whole life story and  
have a new friend in a matter of minutes. She was friendly and talkative. But there was something  
mysterious about her. A smile or a look gave you a sneek peek of the real her. The girl that was  
hiding behind the cheerful smile and eager wave. Shawn knew everyone wore a mask though. No one  
was ever completely themselves in public. Perhaps that was why Chris liked her so much. Jackie  
was intrigueing (a/n: or no E? It just didn't look right). As was Reagan.   
  
Shawn knew Reagan better. They were friends. After work they'd go for coffee or a movie or just  
to hang out. Shawn knew they would always be friends, but he couldn't help feeling a void when he  
gave Reagan a hug. Like something was being left unsaid. Shawn smiled and rolled his eyes. Shawn,  
you're too old for crushes, he scolded himself. He gave Marv a final look before stepping away.  
Reagan was looking straight at him. Shawn grinned and popped up in front of her. Reagan had a   
worried expression.  
"What's going on? Everyone seems so depressed and angry. Maybe we should have Jackie ask." Reagan  
whispered, her head bent next to Shawn's.  
"I don't know. It's weird. Marv is talking about producers and the station and a bunch of people.  
I think maybe something bad is going on. I get the feeling from everyo-" Shawn was saying before  
Marv's booming voice came from over by the cameras.  
"Will everyone please gather 'round here? I have something y'all will probably wanna hear." Marv  
said in his southern accent. The herd moved forward, puzzled and knowing looks passing through the  
crowd. When they all where gathered Marv began.  
"Now, y'all are like an extended family. 'Cept I don't have to put up with you at home." A laugh  
rippled through the group. Jackie gripped Chris' hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her. She  
creased her forehead and her lips disappeared into a thin line. She knew something was wrong. Meanwhile,  
Shawn and Reagan stood together near the front of the crowd. Their shoulders bumped and Reagan  
smiled. Maybe soon, the episodes would progress to some more Tyler and Val action. Kissing Shawn  
wouldn't be too horrible. Reagan groaned inwardly and flung a hand over her mouth. Don't act so  
childish, she thought to herself. Marv was talking, rambling really.  
"But then I don't understand it myself. Back in the 80's no show was ever on the air for less than  
ten years it seemed. Wasn't the case, I'm sure. I can't blame anyone and I want ya to know you  
shouldn't either. It ain't no one's fault. Can't be helped. It happens." Someone groaned and  
shouted, "Get to the point, Marv!" Marv glared and shook his head.  
"Fine, ya'll want it blunt, here it is. In A Heartbeat has been cancelled."  
  
  
*This is kinda short i know. but it's like the intro. A short little chapter but there will be more.  
It's fiction. And when Marv says cancelled he means never to be seen again. REVIEW -PLEASE!* 


End file.
